User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battle - Recap/Looking Back (Season 2)
So, we're finally here. Another 10 matches gone. Another 10 combatants walking out as the victors while 10 more bite the dust. It's been some time, but we're here now. So let's go over them and my thoughts and feelings on the matches between then and now. Inspector Gadget: With me, Inspector Gadget! Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're only on for additional comments. I'm the one running lead in this one. Anyway, let's go. ---- ]] Well, well, well. If it isn't the wiki's self-appointed princess. She and Amy Rose opened off Season 2 with their little clash. While Amy ran supreme in the usual compartments of strength, speed and durability, Compa's skills combined with her weapon and her healing ability was enough to see her off. Funny how I made Amy's the most brutal out of anyone I've had to kill off so far. Inspector Gadget: Oh, I remember this match! It was where I first appeared on the series and I gave my first bit of information teaching! Mmhmm. Mmhmm. The only regret I have about this match is that I could have made it a bit longer. I missed out a fair bit on both in the actual fight itself. But overall the result would have been the same. And honestly, if you went up to pre-Season 2 me and said that I was going to bring the wiki someone to gush over, I'd have looked at you weird. And now... well, here we are. Me, Para, Ches and Groudon pretty much leading this Compa conga line we got going on. Compa's pretty much become a cult icon here because of this match. Strange, isn't it? Oh, and this match was the one that officially kicked Amy into Bottom Tier. I'm not even sorry for that. ]] Well, now we're going from cute and cuddly to brash and brutal. Going from one extreme to the other, huh? Anyway, the next one got a little more involved in guns with Franklin of Grand Theft Auto trying to settle the score following the demise of his friend by Dallas. Unfortunately, the big bruiser Chains decided that that was a no-sell and became Franklin's opponent on Dallas' behalf, and his armour and experience helped him steal victory. Figuratively and pretty much literally. Inspector Gadget: He looks like a clown. I wonder what kind of tricks he can perform. Well, uh... he defeated Franklin? I guess he has that going for him. I felt that this battle was okay, even if it was a bit shorter. I didn't intend it to be super long anyway as it was only meant to be a quick Trevor VS Dallas sequel. That, and Franklin didn't really have much going for him. Not in this match. ]] And then we have this guy. Peter Quill, AKA the Star-Lord faced off against DC Comics' Pandora in the first and last Marvel vs. DC fight I will ever do. Pandora may have been the better at being elusive and at close-range combat, but Star-Lord triumphed in pretty much every other aspect, leaving Pandora in nothing but ashes in the wind. Inspector Gadget: It makes you feel kind of bad for her, doesn't it? She didn't really have much of a chance... It reflects in the polls, too - Star-Lord waaaaaaaay out in front and Pandora has no votes whatsoever. Oh well. Also I probably could have picked a better opponent for Petey here, but that doesn't really matter too much. I mean, if it's front-page material by the user's votes in the polls, I'll take their word for it. ]] Huh. Another revenge match. This time it's of the very first match I did (as much as I'd rather not go back there). Looks like Guile's mentor didn't take kindly to his friend being taken away from him and tried to target him. Luckily for ol' Solly, the Demoman stepped in and fought him off. While Charlie was better at close-range, Tavish was far better at long-range as well as had the superior cunning, and was able to catch Charlie off guard to bring him to nothing more than head-and-shoulders of the man he used to be. Inspector Gadget: There were plenty of special effects! Especially those actors! They... weren't actors at all--ah, whatever. I felt that this one was much better than the Guile-Soldier match. Then again, the former was my first match and I've grown quite a lot since my humble and awkward beginnings. ]] Boy oh boy, was this fight a fun one. I may not be a big Star Wars fan, but if there was one character from the series I would be obliged to use, it'd be Darth Vader without a shadow of doubt. And as for his opponent? I felt that Wesker would give a very good fight to the Sith Lord - and he did, with his strength and speed dominating Vader. It's a shame Vader had more skill and had plenty of Sith technology to back him up, huh? Oh well, Vader vs. Wesker was pretty cool. Inspector Gadget: But why was that Wesker fellow given one of those light swords? Clearly that's cheating! Lightsabers. And I simply made Vader and Wesker lightsaber duel partway through the fight because I can. After all, Boba Fett vs. Samus Aran's remake did it. The power of Excuse Plots! ]] Hmm. This one was a bit of an outlier for me. I was thinking of opponents for Deathstroke to fight, and for some reason Monsoon was the one who clicked to mind the most. Both are mercenaries and side villains to Batman and Raiden respectively. Makes enough sense, right? Maybe not, but it did leave way for a pretty sweet battle. While Monsoon was elusive and could fight from all kinds of distances, Slade practically outclassed Monsoon in almost every way, and made sure Monsoon's currents were out for good... by removing his head from the game. Inspector Gadget: There was plenty of action! I remember being part of this, too! Indeed there was. Not to mention it gave me an excuse to use Metal Gear Rising's awesome soundtrack. But when it came to one of the more defining matches of the season, this one was only the pretense to the first true defining episode of season 2... ]] And that's where this bounty hunter comes in. Sol Badguy of Guilty Gear took on Bleach's infamous Soul Reaper in a swordfight to remember for quite some time. Despite Kenpachi's Reiatsu and abilities with Nozarashi, Sol's Gear Form was enough to edge out and claim victory. Poor Kenpachi, he was left as ashes. That, and Sol took his sword as his own personal reward! Inspector Gadget: Maybe he knows how that Pandora lady felt. Out of all of Season 2's battles, this battle was the one people took interest in above all else (Compa vs. Amy took a lil' while to sink in, and the OTHER one wasn't introduced to Season 2 until much later). As such, I tried to make it as high-quality as I could. And despite some hiccups in the writing I felt that this was pretty solid. ]] And now, Hoxton. Easily my favourite character (if my username and icon wasn't enough of an indication). I wanted to use him so much, and it was difficult to find a good British opponent to suit him. Enter Mr. Foster of Killing Floor fame, and suddenly you've got a match practically going in hand-in-hand. Mr. Foster had superior armour heading out for him (not much, but more than Hoxton, at any rate) as well as a more devastating arsenal, but it was all down to Hoxton's speed, dodge and agility that ultimately shot Foster in the foot... okay, rather, the head. Inspector Gadget: He's related to that Chains fellow, isn't he? His mask and his gloves look similar... Yes. Even though Hoxton was my fave, I really have to hand it to Foster - he sure as hell earned his memetic status and definitely gave me a slight soft spot for him in this match. But sadly, with what I gathered up from both, Foster couldn't really do too much in the long run. Oh well. Hm, I probably should use Hoxton as a possible sub-host... ]] For me, the day Bison took on Peacock in the penultimate episode of Season 2 was the most important day of most Bison supporters' lives (especially after losing to Kahn and Iron Fist and only having one win against Quan Chi). But for Bison? It was Tuesday. At least, I think it was Tuesday. Might not have been. Anyhow, despite my abundance of Street Fighter appearances, I felt like I'd be doing a pretty terrible thing by leaving Bison out of the list. And since I wanted to do a good fighting game-themed Death Battle at some point, I felt a fighting game like Skullgirls would fit the bill nicely. And Peacock seemed to be the one who stuck out the most to me to consider her Bison's opponent. And even despite her cartoon antics, Bison's raw power and speed was just able to overcome her. Inspector Gadget: That one was a bit hectic for me... I must admit, it was a very difficult match for Bison. Peacock made it pretty difficult for him with all the crazy crap she could pull. But let's be real here. We're coming on to the most recent match of Season 2, and probably one that many will remember the most of my works, even taking something like Compa vs. Amy and Kenpachi vs. Sol into account. ]] ...Which leads me to none other than the Man of Steel himself. The grand finale of Season 2 saw him being put against the almighty Asura of Capcom's Asura's Wrath in what I can only describe as my lengthiest and closest fight I have ever done so far. Supes definitely had a pretty tough time against the demigod of Wrath, and I honestly felt it would have gone either way. But I felt that Superman's tactical and genius mind would help him more than Asura's rage-fuelled aggression and head-on approach. In all, I felt it was a spectacle, even disregarding who won. Inspector Gadget: There was... a lot of shouting... Understatement of the century. But in all honesty, I feel proud of myself for doing as well as I did on this. And if anyone complains that I got it wrong, bear in mind that the ORIGINAL Season 2 finale of mine was going to involve the Animatronics, which is a crapshoot in any sense. Good thing I changed it, huh? ---- Welp, that was a pretty big season. I'm sure people will ask if I'm going to continue, and I will decide on that. But not now. I'll work on other things in the meantime during my break. Hopefully I can get back to you all on my decision in some way. But for now, we shall see. In the meantime, perhaps you can vote on some fights you want to see here ? See you all soon. Which Season 2 battle has been your favourite? Compa VS Amy Rose Franklin Clinton VS Chains Star-Lord VS Pandora Charlie Nash VS The Demoman Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker Deathstroke VS Monsoon Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy Hoxton VS Mr. Foster M. Bison VS Peacock Asura VS Superman Favourite winner? Compa Chains Star-Lord The Demoman Darth Vader Deathstroke Sol Badguy Hoxton M. Bison Superman Favourite loser? Amy Rose Franklin Clinton Pandora Charlie Nash Albert Wesker Monsoon Kenpachi Zaraki Mr. Foster Peacock Asura Favourite/Most gruesome death? Amy Rose (Body torn apart by energy blast/Head split in two) Franklin Clinton (Blown up twice over) Pandora (Incinerated) Charlie Nash (Blown up/Head stolen) Albert Wesker (Organs crushed telekinetically/Split in half by lightsaber) Monsoon (Shot in head/Blown up/Head stomped) Kenpachi Zaraki (Incinerated) Mr. Foster (Stabbed in chest/Shot in head) Peacock (Blown up on Lenny bomb) Asura (Mantra Reactor destroyed) Which battle of Season 3 are you looking forward to the most? Honedge VS Saba The Engineer VS Nitori Kawashiro Akuma VS Iris Heart Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki Eden VS Mami Tomoe Batman VS John Wick Gamora VS Chun-Li Ryu VS Jago Anonydeath VS Gundam Epyon JC Denton VS The Terminator Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady He-Man VS Segata Sanshiro Cana Alberona VS Zatanna Kratos VS Eren Jaeger Saxton Hale VS Steven Armstrong Category:Blog posts